


Katerfrühstück

by thots_tochter



Series: Berliner Besenkammer [2]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Berlin
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Glück ist, wenn es keiner Worte bedarf...





	Katerfrühstück

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schokoobananaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=schokoobananaa).
  * Inspired by [Ritter und Stark beim Frühstück](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450974) by schokoobananaa. 



> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt einmal mehr cricri, die sich von nichts abschrecken lässt.  
>  **Widmung:** schokoobananaa, deren wundervolle Zeichnung mir die Vorlage für diese kleine Geschichte lieferte.
> 
>  **Prompt:** [de_bingo 2018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Vierblättriges Kleeblatt
> 
>  **A/N:** Eine kleine Idee, die mir schon vor längerer Zeit in den Kopf geschossen ist, als ich [dieses Bild](https://schokoobananaa.tumblr.com/post/173971292383/ritter-und-stark-beim-fr%C3%BChst%C3%BCck-kaffee-ist) von schokobananaa zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Ich hatte damals angefangen, es wieder verworfen, neu angefangen, wieder verworfen und dann nur den Schlusssatz als Kommentar zum Bild gepostet. Irgendwie fehlte mir noch so dir rechte Pointe, um etwas Längeres daraus zu machen. Dann kamen erst die Bingo-Challenge mit dem Prompt „Vierblättriges Kleeblatt“ und mein Kollege, der vor ein paar Tagen [so eine Tasse](https://image.spreadshirtmedia.net/image-server/v1/mp/products/T31A1MPA29PT10X1Y1D16922041S58Cx008751/views/1,width=300,height=300,appearanceId=1,backgroundColor=F2F2F2,version=1519218992/gluecksklee-glueckwunsch-vierblaettriges-kleeblatt-tasse.jpg) mit zur Arbeit schleppte und plötzlich fügte sich in meinem Kopf alles zusammen. Es ist nix großes, nur ein kleines Bisschen Fluff (Ich glaube, ich bin da gerade auf einem Trip) und ob ihr das jetzt als Preslash oder Friendship lest, überlasse ich euch.

# „Katerfrühstück“

 

Ein ruhiges, gleichmäßiges Rauschen drang an Tills Ohr. Nicht laut aber doch irgendwie penetrant kroch es durch seinen Gehörgang bis tief in seinen Kopf, holte ihn unbarmherzig aus seinem seligen Schlummer. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sein schlafgetrübtes Hirn das Geräusch richtig einordnen konnte: Regen. Regen vor einem geöffneten Fenster. Er rieb sich die Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Da war so ein komischer Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Pelzig, bittersüß, als wäre ihm ein Tier in den Mund gekrochen und darin gestorben. Alkohol. Viel zu viel Alkohol, ganz eindeutig. Wo war er überhaupt? Das war doch nicht sein Bett. Viel zu kurz und zu weich. Seine Zehen hingen unten schon über die Bettkante hinaus und in Biberbettwäsche schlief er freiwillig garantiert nicht. Immerhin war er bis auf Schuhe und Jacke vollständig bekleidet. Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Er hatte also keine großen Dummheiten angestellt, an die er sich im Augenblick nicht erinnern konnte. Hoffte er jedenfalls.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und öffnete die Augen, nicht ganz sicher, was ihn erwarten würde. Sein Kopf dröhnte wie eine kranke Harley, aber die dicken grauen Regenwolken am Himmel machten zumindest das Licht erträglich. Er bewegte den Kopf vorsichtig hin und her, schaute sich um. Er war allein. Eine kleine Gnade an diesem etwas ungnädigen Morgen. So konnte er sich erstmal orientieren, bevor er sich den Konsequenzen der letzten Nacht stellen musste.

Sein Blick glitt über eine etwas abgenutzte Tapete, einen riesigen Kleiderschrank mit Schiebetüren aus Frostglas, einen Lesesessel mit einer fein säuberlich zusammengelegten Tagesdecke darauf und blieb schließlich an einem hellen Bettvorleger mit einem dicken, braunen Kakaofleck hängen. Der Fleck rührte etwas in seinem Gedächtnis. Dieses Zimmer war ihm nicht so fremd, wie es hätte sein sollen. Er kannte es von irgendwoher, nur wo–… natürlich, das war Felix’ Schlafzimmer.

Stöhnend ließ Till sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. In seinem Kopf heulte die kranke Harley protestierend auf, wummerte gegen seine Schläfen, aber er war gerade nicht in der Verfassung, Rücksicht auf sich selbst zu nehmen. Er war in Felix’ Schlafzimmer! In Felix’ Bett! Vollständig bekleidet zwar, aber immerhin. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er das geschafft? So viel konnte er doch gar nicht trinken, dass er Felix abschleppte – oder sich von ihm abschleppen ließ. Felix war sein Kollege, sein Partner, sein bester Freund, aber doch kein Flirt oder … ach, auch egal. Wo war Felix überhaupt?

Till lauschte einen Augenblick. Durch die halbgeöffnete Tür drangen das leise Klappern von Geschirr und der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee zu ihm herein, beantworteten seine Frage. In der Küche, Frühstück machen. Wo auch sonst. Schwerfällig stemmte Till sich wieder hoch, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Auf den ersten paar Schritten kam ihm der Boden viel zu weich vor. Ihm war, als würden seine Füße in den Teppich einsinken und seine Knie zitterten. Immerhin erreichte er die Küchentür ohne Zwischenfälle. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen.

Felix saß am Küchentisch, vor sich eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee. Ihm gegenüber stand eine weitere, ebenfalls dampfende Tasse vor einem leeren Stuhl. Als Till die Küche betrat, schaute Felix kurz auf, musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und schenkte ihm eins dieser typischen Felix-Lächeln, irgendwo zwischen Mitgefühl und leisem Spott.

„Guten Morgen. Rausch ausgeschlafen?“

„Hm…“

Mehr hatte Till dazu nicht zu sagen. Er ging zum Tisch hinüber, ließ sich auf den leeren Stuhl gegenüber von Felix fallen und genehmigte sich erstmal einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Die heiße Flüssigkeit breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, spülte das pelzige Gefühl von seiner Zunge, belebte seinen Geist ein wenig. Das tat gut. So langsam fühlte er sich fast wieder wie ein Mensch. Er sollte wohl so langsam mal herausfinden, was letzte Nacht eigentlich passiert war. Nur wie formulierte er die Frage am besten, ohne gleich preiszugeben, dass er ein komplettes Blackout hatte? Nachdenklich betrachte er die Tasse, die Felix ihm hingestellt hatte. Ein großes, vierblättriges Kleeblatt prangte darauf und in jedem grünen Blättchen stand ein weißer Buchstabe. L-U-C-K. Luck. Glück. War das Absicht gewesen? Till stellte die Tasse ab, stützte das Kinn in die Hand und musterte Felix einen Moment scharf. Der lächelte nur wieder. Mit einem Mal war die Antwort auf die Frage, warum er heute früh in Felix’ Bett aufgewacht war, nicht mehr wichtig.

Draußen vor dem Fenster rauschte der Regen, drinnen auf dem Tisch dampfte der Kaffee, ihm gegenüber saß Felix mit einem warmen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und zwischen ihnen herrschte dieses besondere Schweigen, das verband und nicht trennte. Das sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Felix passte auf ihn auf. Darauf konnte er sich verlassen. Immer.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
